


Friction

by tabbystardust



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Hair-pulling, M/M, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1347775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbystardust/pseuds/tabbystardust





	Friction




End file.
